


one single thread of gold tied me to you

by insomnium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Out of character ???, SakuAtsu, i don't know how to write, no beta we die like men, there are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnium/pseuds/insomnium
Summary: in which miya atsumu realises that he is completely and utterly head-over-heels for sakusa kiyoomi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	one single thread of gold tied me to you

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 2am in my notes whilst listening to folklore on repeat instead of sleeping

It's when Atsumu sees the edges of Sakusa's mouth twitching up in a small smile - one that the raven-haired man probably isn't even aware of - that he realises he's fallen completely head-first into love.

It's not exactly a big revelation to Atsumu (he's probably been a complete fool for Sakusa ever since the man completely rejected his attempts at flirting), but it seems like all the pieces have finally fallen into place. All with that ever so endearing smile that Sakusa is directing towards a stray kitten in his lap. He watches as Sakusa continues to pet the cat, a fond look in his eyes. _Oh my god, he's so cute. Oh, to be a little kitten in the lap of Sakusa Kiyoomi, that should be me-_

"I can feel you staring at me, you know?" Sakusa quickly mutters. 

"Yeah, I know," hums Atsumu, grinning at his boyfriend, "I can't help it. You're pretty." 

Sakusa lets out a small, barely audible huff in reply, but that's all Atsumu needs. Sure, Sakusa isn't the most expressive person he's ever met, but after knowing him for so long, Atsumu likes to think he can understand what all of his little gestures mean, even if he comes off as aloof.

"I love you, Omi-kun," he says suddenly, smiling. He's not sure where he gets the sudden confidence from (that's a lie, it's probably from the coffee the two grabbed earlier, he supposes, but _still)_. 

"Yeah, I know," Sakusa breathes out, still staring at the ginger-coloured kitten. The sun had begun to set - the soft light making the man in front of him appear to be glowing. The two had been heading back from the cafe close to the gym together when they'd decided to stop in this alleyway, but Atsumu hadn't noticed that they'd already spent so much time.

Atsumu still remembers the first time he saw Sakusa outside of practice - it had been in this very alleyway. He remembers the sudden thumping of his heart and the small crowd of kittens surrounding Sakusa as he fed them and the scowl he'd given him when he noticed Atsumu's presence.

A voice distracts Atsumu from his thoughts.

"What did ya say?" Atsumu asks, eyebrows raised, leaning forwards in an attempt to catch a better glimpse of Sakusa's face (it doesn't really work, but Atsumu doesn't really mind). A fluffy white kitten curls up next to him.

Sakusa frowns, "Don't make me say it again, dumbass."

Atsumu doesn't lean back. Just smiles softly, head in his hands.

"You're so annoying," sighs Sakusa, sounding exasperated and petting the head of the kitten in his lap softly.

But Atsumu knows better. He catches the slight tone of endearment in Sakusa's voice as well, no matter how much he'd tried to hide it. He knows that despite his boyfriend's aloof appearance, this is the same man who took care of him for a week when he was sick despite being a germaphobe, the same man who grabbed his volleyball jersey and kissed him recklessly one night when he wouldn't stop practising late into the night, the same man who spends his time with stray cats in a narrow alleyway in Tokyo at least once a week.

"Yeah, but ya love me anyway, don't you?" Atsumu asks. He can only hope Sakusa doesn't catch the slight insecurity evident in his voice. In spite of all his knowing, Atsumu can't help but feel just a little bit unsure at times. He knows his boyfriend cares, he really does! But Atsumu's always been one to give and expect grand displays of affection and daily reminders of "you're perfect" and cuddles early in the morning as the sunlight begins to seep in through the curtains. And needless to say, Sakusa isn't exactly that type. 

He waits earnestly for Sakusa's reply.

"Yeah... Yeah, I do," Sakusa sets the kitten in his lap aside carefully (receiving a small mewl in response), and gets up, "We should get going. It's getting late."

Atsumu gets up quickly after him, like a puppy ready to eagerly follow Sakusa anywhere. There's a big smile on his face - one that he couldn't conceal if his life depended on it.

As the unruly pair begin to walk back out the alleyway, Atsumu is filled with a soft ache deep in his chest. It's not painful, just _there_. A reminder, perhaps, of just how much adoration he holds for Sakusa. He can't help but smile to himself just at the thought of his boyfriend, as they walk side by side, the sun shining onto them and gifting the pair with its warmth.

"Hey... Say it, won't ya?"

"You're the worst."

"Omi-Omi!"

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Say it then! Please, Omi-Omi!"

"God... I love you. Are you happy now?"

"Very... Hey, Kiyoomi?"

"... What is it?"

"I adore you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this !! this is my first attempt at writing fanfic so sorry if it was super ooc !! feel free to leave feedback ^^


End file.
